This invention relates to a trolley which is particularly but not exclusively designed for lifting and transporting heavy and bulky objects such as dead animals.
In hog farming operations animals are often maintained in pens inside a barn. In order to maximize the number of pens inside a particular barn, the alley ways and spaces are minimized so that access to a particular pen is often narrow and the pens are of minimum size.
In some cases animals die while kept in the pen and this occurs particularly with sows which are kept for many years in the operation and hence often die while in the pen. The sow which can weigh several hundred pounds is very difficult to lift and even when lifted is very difficult to transport through the relatively narrow access areas to the pen. The only solution in many cases is therefore to cut up the animal in place and to transport the lighter weight separate parts. However, this is of course a very unsavory task and one which the farmer very much wishes to avoid.